


Mate

by Thea_rainbow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, i think..., mermaid!cas, mermen!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has the anatomy like a seahorse and Dean didn't know it.<br/>Castiel is afraid from telling Dean whats the result is to sleep bare with a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mate

Castiel didn’t want it to happen like his. Without warning Dean what could happened to him if he fucks him bare. Without knowing that a mermen has a anatomy from a seahorse? 

He let himself slide on the bottom of the sea, tucked his tail over his head and closes his eyes. 

This should have happened. He wasn’t even in his mating season. 

He lays a hand flat on his stomach and breath the sea water deep in. Let his lungs fill with the sweat water. 

His necklace begun to warm up, let him feel that Dean was near. 

He uncurled himself and swam to the surface. 

His head breaks the water and he looks around and there he was, Dean, laying on his boat and watched the sky. His hand lays on the necklace he wears too and played with the little mussel.

Castiel swims to him and rest his hands on the side of the boat. 

“Hello Dean.” He mutter and looked at his , as he likes to reference, mate.

“Hey Cas.” Dean says as he sat up and handed his hand to Castiel, so that he could come onto the boat. 

Castiel takes the hand graceful and climbed onto the boat, while his tail rested in the water. 

“ Dean..””Cas..” they both start and Dean laugh before he sat next to Castel and kissed him softly. “You start.”He whispers against Castiel wet lips. 

“I need to tell you something…” He starts and close his eyes and pushed his shoulder up as a defeat. 

“ Split it out.” Dean says and smiled softly while he played with Castiel’s mussel around his neck. 

“Do you remember the time we had sex, like 2 month ago?” Castiel ask him. He didn’t know better how to start. 

“You mean the night were we was in the bar ?” Dean replay and looked straight into Cas eyes. 

“Yes.. that night.. “

“Oh you want to know if I’m clean? I’m clean, really. “ Dean smiled proud.

“ No.. we mermaids have not the same anatomy as you humans has. I may change my tail into legs but not my inner organs. You know seahorses?” he rumbled and bit himself onto his lower lip. 

“Yes, they guys carried the child. Wait. Why do you tell me this?” 

“I’m carry a child.” Castiel tells and is ready to jump back into the water if Dean reacts badly. 

But Dean just stares and stares. Then he speaks. 

“So you are pregnant?” 

Castiel nod once and looked at the sea. 

“And you are 2 month pregnant?” 

Again, a simple nod. 

“Do you want to live with me ?” 

Castiel lifted his head and looked at Dean. 

“Why..?” he ask and crocked his head. 

His tail starts to transform into human legs. 

“Because I want that you live with me. So we can build a little family. “ Dean takes his hand and pull him closer. 

With this reaction, he surprise Castiel who becomes big eyes. 

“You .. I …. A house on the beach ?” He ask softly and watched Dean. 

“On the beach.” Dean agrees. 

“Don’t you be mad at me?” 

“No. I’m just really surprised. And It sounds so surreal, But my boyfriend is a mermaid. So .. “ He struggle and Castiel smiled wide, before kissed Dean. 

“Okay, so we move together. Awesome.” Dean whispers and kissed him again. His hands wander on their own accord to Castiel’s belly and lays flat there. Trying to feel something. 

Castiel guide his hands to the side and let him feel the not really their bulge.

“I will call you my mate.”Castiel kissed him again and Dean nod. 

“I’m okay with that.”


	2. the uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to tell Sam.

„ We need to tell Sam that he will be uncle in a few months. I mean, if he visit us and see your baby bump, he will ask questions. And I don’t know.. Better yet that later. “

Castiel nods and buried his face in Dean’s neck. Breathe the familiar smell in. 

“If you want to do it like this.” He mutters and smiled softly, before he turns his face and kissed Dean softly. 

Dean smiled and takes Castiel face in his hands. 

They were in their house on the beach, just a few meters away from the sea. They moved here just 3 weeks ago. 2 weeks after Castiel tells Dean that he was pregnant. 

After they both had sex and it was still awesome, Dean goes back to work and Castiel goes on the beach.

He was outside the water more that in the past. But Castiel loves it. Love the feeling of sand under his feet, love how he can lay lazy in their bed and just watch TV. 

But he miss the water. And his family. Sometimes Gabriel would wait for him on the beach and would wait for his little brother to come to him and talk with him. Mostly they go back in the   
water and swim. For hours. 

But he didn’t once saw his other sisters and brother , didn’t hear anything from them. 

If he didn’t ask Gabriel if they are still alive, he would thing they are dead. 

But no, they just hated him. He turned his back against his own kind. To live with a human and to bear a child.

He didn’t tell Dean because he doesn’t want to see the guilty in his boyfriend eyes. 

The self hate that he did this to Cas. 

Castiel just don’t want to see this look. 

He let his eyes rooming over the horizon. 

“Cas !” Dean yelled and run to the shore where Castiel sat. 

With a smile, Cas turn his head to his mate and stretch a hand out for Dean to take. 

“What’s up, love? “ Dean takes his hand and sat next to him, so close their legs touched each other. 

“Nothing. Just remember.” Castiel whispers and lays his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Mhmhhh… You wanna talk?” Dean asks and rests a hand on his belly. Feel the bigger rise of Cas stomach. 

“No, there is nothing to talk about.” He slides a hand over Deans and smiled .Heat seeps through the layers of clothing he was wearing. 

“Mhhh. I called Sam, he will be here in a few minutes. Just for you to know.” Dean mutters and kissed the skin under Castiel’s ear. 

“Good to know.” Castiel smiled and stand up. Hands still jointed on his belly. 

“I should make tea and coffee for you and him.” He says before he walks with Dean behind him toward the house. 

“Sure thing, Love.” Dean put a arm around his waist and pressed him against his chest. 

They walked the rest meters to the house, close jointed from hips to chest. 

 

Sam rings 6 minutes later on their door. Castiel opened it and welcomed Sam in their house. 

“So what was so important that I need to come here? Not that I love to see you and Cas- “Sam start as they sat in the kitchen, Dean with a coffee and tea for Sam and Cas. 

“You know. Cas is not a human. He’s a mermaid. And his kinds are like seahorses. You know, the little thing who has a..””I know what a seahorse is.” Sam interrupted Dean explanation. 

“Good.” Dean looked to Castiel and gripped his hand tightly. 

“I’m pregnant. “Castiel says suddenly and looked straight to Sam. 

Sam let his mug falls onto the floor, green Tea split all over the floor. 

“You fucking with me..:” He starts but Dean stopped him. “No we don’t. He’s pregnant. With my child, and I’m fucking prude of myself and him. I know its wired, but its not impossible. “

“Okayokay-.:” Sam says and rub his neck. 

“Soo.. I will be a uncle?” he ask after a long moment of silence. 

“Yes.” The couple answered . 

“So, congratulations?” 

“Thank you Sam.” Castiel smiled at Dean’s brother and squeeze Dean’s hand under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for this. My gf pushed me to write it.


	3. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel make a decision.

Life goes well. 

 

Sam visit Dean and Cas regularly And Castiel slowly forgot that he has ever had another family beside from Dean and Sam and Gabriel. 

Gabriel came often with him in the house, drink with him a tea and watched on the ultrasound ( Dean stole on from the hospital one night) what the little thing In Castiel did. 

But often they just sat there with Sam and Dean and just smiled at each other, talked about the future with the baby. Because it was so peaceful. 

One day, he swims with Gabriel, he heard a laugh, not a ‘I’m happy’- laugh, no it was a wrong one. 

The merman’s looked at each other, before they swam to the sound. 

And there he was, Lucifer, their older sibling. In his hands was a tiny fish, struggling against the hard grip of the mermen. 

“Lucifer, let the fish go.” Castiel says with rough voice before Gabriel could stop him. 

The brother turns around and saw the pregnant Castiel and his face falls. Hate was written all over his face.   
“Castiel. You shame of a merman, what do you do here? Last time I heard something from you, It was because you diced that you don’t want to be a mermen anymore. You want to be human and live with your human mate. You are disgusting.” His eyes fall onto Castiel’s belly and his eyes wide. 

“Castiel, you sick dirty fucked up …” “Enough, “Gabriel speaks loud and swam in front of his younger sibling. 

“You telling Castiel that he is sick? You torture animals just for fun. He is pure. He is doing what’s good for him. And having a child is the dream from most of us.” Gabriel balled his hands in   
fists. 

“How dare you to speak like this to me?” Lucifer growls and let the fish go. 

“I don’t even know what’s up with our kind. Castiel didn’t do anything wrong, he loves a human, what’s the matter? I don’t even want to be a merman anymore, if we outcast one of us!” 

Gabriel grabbed Castiel’s hand and together they swam away from Lucifer and up to the surface.

“You don’t need too ….” Castiel starts but Gabriel cut him off. 

“I want too. I see you happy and smiling, do you know what I do every day when I’m not with you? I’m n my room, eating some sweet and be depressive. Because you open my eyes, now I can see that I don’t have a good live. I just life it.” Gabriel turns full to him, his tail glide against his and Castiel looked up from where his eyes had glued on his belly.

“I want to life on the land since you start living there. Since I saw you happy in the arms of your human.”

“You going to move into the spare bedroom, okay ? And .. and.. I will help you.. with everything…and..” Castiel ramble and looked to Gabriel. 

“Cassi, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter.   
> I just want to be finish with it.   
> If someone want to beta this, write me on tumblr. 
> 
> (luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything settles.

Gabriel moved in a few days after they spoke to Lucifer, and was for a short time, one of the happiest people Castiel had ever seen. Dean and Sam were at first surprised that Gabriel wanted to live with them, but accepted him into their little family with welcome arms. 

A month goes by and Sam starts to show up mostly every day, and eventually, Dean just couldn’t take it any longer, and asked him if he want to move in with them, too. 

And he said yes. 

Now the house was full and everyone couldn’t be happier. 

 

Castiel groaned and reached for his belly. He felt lightly discomforted because he was lying on his back and the weight of his belly pushed into his aching back. 

“Dean...” he called and rolled onto his side. He was just 5 months pregnant but his stomach looks like a football on steroids and it felt like an outgrown human being who hung on to him like a monkey. 

He stroked over the stretched skin and sat there quietly. But suddenly, he felt the baby kick. His hand shot to the place where he could feel the baby pressing his foot against his skin.

“DEAN.” He screamed and sat up quickly. “Dean. Dean, the baby just kicked.” He yelled, and stared at the belly. 

Dean came running in to the room, slithered over the floor and fell onto the bed, right in front of Castiel. 

“What?” He ask out of breath and as Castiel takes his hand and place it right over the place where the baby kicked , his eyes grow wide as a feet pushed against his palm. 

“Wow...”He muttered, and shoved Castiel’s shirt over his belly and start kissing the skin. 

“I was like 2 minutes away to bring you tea, and our little baby just kicked you for the first time?” Dean asks him while he let his hands roaming over his belly to catch the next kick.

“Yes...” Castiel says with a laugh and catch Dean’s face between his hands and kissed him joyful. 

“Our baby is healthy Dean. He kicked.” He said, and let himself fall back into the soft pillows, a expression of happiness on his face, before his eyes filled with pain as a little feet pushed against his rips. 

He takes a deep breath and looked to Dean and muttered, “Could you please bring me my tea? I’m thirsty.” 

“Sure, Cas, sure. I need to tell the other, I’m right back.” He said with a big smile, and kissed Cas one last time before he ran back out of the room. 

“ Guys, Guys, Guys.” Dean says as he stormed through the house and run into Gabriel’s room, where Gabe and Sam sat together on the bed. 

“What?” Gabriel asked, and sat straight up. 

“The baby just kicked!” Dean tells them excitedly. 

“Really?” Sam asked, and stroked through his hairs with his hand.  
“Yeah, I could feel the feet.” And with that Dean rushed out of the room to bring Cas the tea which waited on the kitchen counter. He took the hot mug and started walking up the stairs as he heard a loud giggle. 

He could hear ‘Gabriel, please, it tickles me.’ and a smile spread over his face, while he walks into his and Castiel’s bedroom. 

“Who wants a tea?” Dean asked and smiled wider, as he saw that Gabriel has his head against Castiel’s belly and Sam standing right next to him and smiling like an idiot. 

“I want the tea.” Castiel said and waited until Dean gave him the mug before he shoved Gabriel away and sat up straight. Dean sat next to Cas on the bed and let a hand rest on his tummy.

“I know you can’t go in a clinic.” Sam starts and played with his hands. “Because Cas is a guy... And so on. But if you want to know the gender, for names or so.. I could help.” 

Castiel lifted his head from the rim of the mug and looked at him. “You mean, you could tell us…” 

“Yeah, we have the stolen ultrasound machine. And I looked up how to see what the gender the baby will have.” 

Dean pushes himself up where he slumbers against the headboard. 

“That.. that would be really great, or Cas?” Dean asks Castiel, who was looking like the sunshine would shine out of Sam’s ass. 

“It would help… I think. For the nursery and so on.” he said, and a big grin spread over his face. 

“Then it’s settled. “ Sam smiled too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta reader http://dean-wants-the-assbutt.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the first part.  
> I am just to lazy to write more.


End file.
